a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a microphone, particularly a microphone of the kind used in theaters or in television studios, preferably a wireless microphone.
b) Description of the Related Art
Sound technicians working in television studios always want to know whether or not the artist, moderator or guest in question is holding the microphone intended for them and whether or not that microphone is ready to operate. The ready status of wireless microphones can also be determined by regular technical means. However, it is also desirable to determine readiness to operate simply by glancing at the microphone without expending a great deal of effort on tests.
Therefore, it has already been suggested to outfit microphones of this type with a ready-status LED at the end of the microphone. As long as this LED is lit, the studio sound technician knows that the microphone is working properly.
It is also known to provide marking in the form of a microphone cap or a colored adhesive tape at the end of the microphone for the variously assigned individual microphones in the studios. These solutions are relatively cumbersome and are seldom very attractive in appearance.